Stories: A Day in Your Shoes
Story written by: Redfork2000, JeloJellyJam, CITRONtanker, CaptainRustbolt21 & PeaVZ108. Plot At a villain reunion, Bright Spark and Galaximus begin to mock each other for losing against their main enemies, Red Fork and Jenny, respectively. However, soon this conversation turns into a bet, as both villains are sure that they could do the other villain's job much better than they do. So Bright Spark and Galaximus decide to switch roles for a day. Will Galaximus be able to defeat Red Fork with Bright Spark's machines, and will Bright Spark be able to lead the Galactic Army to defeat Jenny? Or will both villains fail even worse than they usually do? Cast * Bright Spark * Galaximus * Re-Peat Boss * Captain Blowhole * Dark Jaiden * Mr. Red * Maria * Dr. Creep * Twi-bot * Fork-bot * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Jenny * Nebula * Jelo * Star * Marco * Starcade * Kyoji Story One night, while everyone else is asleep, a large villain reunion is being held. Different villains have come together to discuss their plans to defeat the Locked Room Gang. * Captain Blowhole: Ladies and gentlemen, we'll need to discuss and come up with a big plan to eliminate the Locked Room Gang from existence. * Re-Peat Boss: '''Well, no matter how many machines I use, those fools keep ruining my plans every single time! I once took over a nearly indestructible android but that plan failed too! There has to be a solution to get rid of them... All at once! * '''Mr. Red: '''Probably ‘cause your tech is inferior compared to mine? * '''Bright Spark: I believe that might explain it. After all, no one makes greater inventions than me! I made an outstanding machine to defeat them, but as always, Red Fork came along and smashed it into pieces before I could use it. * Re-Peat Boss: '''Excuse me? Do you think your tech is any better than mine? Remember how Opposite Blast and his team took your base down with robots made using my technology? * '''Bright Spark: '''The fact that he attacked me after you is a proof that my technology is superior. They considered you an easy target to start with, Re-Peat Boss. * '''Mr. Red: '''Bright Spark, I admire your technological skills. I really do. But MY tech is far more superior than yours and Re-Peat Boss’es combined. * '''Bright Spark: '''Haha! Good joke. But my machines could beat both of you together anyday. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Just you wait until you see my robots, then we'll see whose technology is more superior. Got that? * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Can we all stop fighting? We're trying to discuss on how to defeat the Locked Room Gang together, not defeat each other! * '''Mr. Red: Right. Apologies, Blowhole. (Grabs a bottle of wine and takes a sip of it) * Captain Blowhole: 'That's better, Mr. Red. * '''Dr. Creep: '(comes in, holding some crafting material and a Crafting Table) Sorry, were we talkin’ ‘bout who was superior??? * 'Mr. Red: '''Not anymore. (Takes another sip) * '''Dr. Creep: '''Wait, where’s Galaximus? I thought she’d be in here? * '''Mr. Red: '(shrugs) * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Galaximus should be here, shouldn't she? After all, this is a villain reunion. * '''Bright Spark: '''You're right. Where is she? * '''Dark Jaiden: I have no idea. Galaximus’s tentacles suddenly burst out of the ground beneath the villains. * Galaximus: 'Greetings, my fellow villains... ''*yawns* ''Why have you awoken me? We throwing a party? * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Uh, no, this is a villain reunion. * '''Bright Spark: '''We're making plans to defeat the Locked Room Gang. * '''Dr. Creep: '''Hello, my love! * '''Mr. Red: '''Good morning, Galaximus. * '''Bright Spark: '''Take a seat. I was about to explain my most recent creation to stop the Locked Room Gang! * '''Twi-bot: '''But... wasn't it destroyed by Red Fork too? * '''Bright Spark: '''Wait, really? * '''Twi-bot: '''Yes. He broke into your base and destroyed it before you could use it, remember? * '''Bright Spark: '''Oh... right. * '''Galaximus: '''Interesting.... I suppose I could stick around. ''*she sits down, and waves at Dr. Creep, smiling.* ''Okay- so, have you lot come up with any plans? * '''Bright Spark: '''I myself have several plans in progress. * '''Twi-bot: '''But none of them will stop Red Fork. * '''Bright Spark: '''Quiet Twi-bot! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''We were hoping someone around here did. * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Though I doubt any of us have thought of a good plan yet. Getting rid of the Locked Room Gang isn't easy, you know. * '''Mr. Red: '''Especially when they have Agent Dynasty. * '''Dr. Creep: '''The gang have larger threats than just Dynasty (cough cough) Jenny. (Cough cough) * '''Galaximus: '''Grgh.... how I despise her... If I ever get my hands on her, I'm gonna rip her apart! * '''Mr. Red: '''Let us TRY NOT to change the subject. We’re talkin’ about plans, not death threats to our mortal enemies. * '''Galaximus: '''Well, what have I ''not ''tried?! That pathetic Gang has our numbers! I try to pose as a genie, enslave them, and squash their cities off the map! All such bitter failures! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Well, that just proves that you're just as pathetic as the Locked Room Gang themselves. However, even I must admit that my plans were bitter failures too, though they were the closest to defeating them. * '''Bright Spark: '''Ha! Yeah right! I was obviously much closer to defeating them than you've ever been, little guy! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Oh yeah? I nearly defeated the entire gang with just one microchip! * '''Bright Spark: '''But that's only because you stole Gary Garnet's robot. If Gary Garnet hadn't been stupid enough to make his robot impervious to all kinds of attacks, you would've been ruined much earlier. I, on the other side, made Spark-Boss, and was much closer to winning! * '''Mr. Red: '''Oh, Bright Spark, you do nothing except build robots. Y’know, you should use more... Organic soldiers rather than metal. They’re such a waste on natural resoures. * '''Bright Spark: '''Not when you can recycle your materials from previous projects. And for the record, most of the time, robots are more effective than organic minions. Not to mention that it's less likely that they'll ever turn against you. * '''Mr. Red: '''I had a cyborg that turned against me. * '''Dr. Creep: '''That’s cause he went against programming, duh. Oh, and while you two went to robotics and machinery, ''I resorted genetic engineering, creating the very first artificial species! And you all probably know who that is. * '''Bright Spark: '''Genetic engineering isn't a new thing. Dr. Zack does that, and guess how it turned out for him? Several of his superpowered minions turned against him. Simply put, robots are easier to keep under control. While they can break their programming, it's much more likely for living beings to turn against their creators. Dr. Zack had to learn that the hard way, I guess. * '''Dr. Creep: '''Heheheh... Funny you should mention superpowered minions. Remember that time where I threw many different types of Creepers at the Gang while we were... Y’know... Working together? * '''Bright Spark: '''Yes, I do. It's a shame my... I mean, our plan didn't work out as expected. * '''Galaximus: '''SILENCE! I’m not here to be in a talk show! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Excuse me, some of us aren't from the Galactic Army. I don't have to take orders from you! * '''Bright Spark: '''For once, I agree with this moss here. * '''Twi-bot: '''Sir, how do we defeat Red Fork? He's our greatest obstacle in the gang. * '''Bright Spark: '''That's why we're here, Twi-bot. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Red Fork? Well, he's a nuisance to me too. Always in my way, destroying my robots as I use them against him. Can we actually start coming up with a plan to defeat the Locked Room Gang now? * '''Galaximus: '''Hold it! I am ''so ''the boss here! I could overpower all of you any day, and I command a huge army- with EASE! At least I don’t build robots that never work! None of you could even hope to be like me! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''I think you got that backwards, ink-brain! I'm the boss around here, they don't call me "Re-Peat Boss" for nothing! * '''Bright Spark: '''Say whatever you want, you'll never be better than me. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''We'll see about that! * '''Galaximus: ''*glares at Bright Spark* You think so? Well, I’ll bet I can do whatever you can do just as great as you- in fact, I could do even better than you ever could! * '''Mr. Red: '''Ooooh, this is gettin’ interestin’! * '''Bright Spark: '''Oh really? If you're so sure about it, let's make it a real bet. We'll switch roles for a day. and see how it turns out. Unless of course, you're too afraid you might lose the bet. * '''Galaximus: '''I, the mighty Galaximus, fear nothing! You’re on, you foolish pony! I’ll not only destroy everyone you targeted, but all of Equestria will bow to me! Besides.... you could never destroy Jenny. And no one destroys Inkopolis THE WAY I DO! * '''Dr. Creep: '''Wait, What?! Galaximus, don’t take the be- * '''Mr. Red: '(covers Dr. Creep’s mouth) Shut it! I like this! * Bright Spark: 'We'll see about that! Once I destroy your pesky little sister and her friends, Inkopolis will know who they should really be fearing! And good luck with Red Fork. Trust me, you'll need it. And no one can take over Equestria like I do. * '''Galaximus: '''Heh- you don't even have any of my powers! What hope do you have of even stepping into Inkopolis without being walloped by my loathsome sister?! * '''Bright Spark: '''You'll see. A true villain is more than strength. And with my extraordinary intelligence, I shall end all of your enemies. You'll see. * '''Twi-bot: '''It's already pretty late. Should we finish this reunion and call it a day? * '''Bright Spark: '''Sure. Have fun with Red Fork, Galaximus! *''heads towards Galaximus's base* * 'Galaximus: '''I’ll be waiting for you to come to mem begging to forgivenes! ''*She heads towards Bright Spark’s base* All the other villains in the room see Galaximus and Bright Spark leave. * 'Miss Bloomina: '''I guess the reunion is over? * '''Captain Blowhole: '''It appears to be, Miss Bloomina. Those two just left after arguing over who's the better villain between them. * '''Mr. Red: '''Excellent! With Bright Spark as my master for a day, we, without a doubt, will surely win! After all, two minds think alike. ''Galaximus and Bright Spark are now at each other's base, and both get ready for a good night's sleep. Tomorrow they would prove to the other how effective they are as villains. Next day... Galaximus wakes up, and looks around Bright Spark’s lair. She sees several machines and robots. * 'Galaximus: '''Woah... This place is a far cry from my won lair.... so much- funky machines. But I can make this work. ''Suddenly, Twi-bot comes into the bedroom, surprising Galaximus. * 'Twi-bot: '''Good morning. What will you have for breakfast today? * '''Galaximus: '''Wait- you can make breakfast? Well, I do love pancakes. Make me that, and some bacon. And don’t forget the coffee! Just because we Inklings evaporate in water does not mean we cannot drink anything! * '''Twi-bot: '''Yes, master. *''leaves the room* * 'Galaximus: '''Man, this place is actually kinda neat- I think I could warm up to this. And look on the bright side, Sheila. No more stupid minions! No more responsibilities! Just a bunch of robots who will do whatever I say! ''As Galaximus comes out of the bedroom, she sees Twi-bot cooking breakfast in the kitchen, while Fork-bot is training by shooting down several moving Red Fork targets. * 'Galaximus: '''Hmph... I‘m more used to having a bunch of minions running everywhere. So odd- and yet so peaceful. No more bonebrained Skeleton Goonies, no more Octopods blowing up for no reason, and no one raiding my fridge! At least, I think. * '''Fork-bot: '*''notices Galaximus* Galaximus? * '''Twi-bot: '''She and Bright Spark switched roles for a day. * '''Fork-bot: '''If you say so. * '''Twi-bot: '''Galaximus, what's the plan for today? * '''Galaximus: '''Well, considering that I switched roles with Bright Spark, I think that means I need to take Red Fork down. But how hard can he be to beat? Ponies are just colourful horses, that prance around and use magic! I learned it in this book! ''*she shows Fork-bot and Twi-bot an issue of the Princess Pony comic. Galaximus, realizing how bad the comic could ruin her image, proceeds to quickly throws the book out of the window* ''The book that I read.. as a kid! Yeah! * '''Twi-bot: '''That comic doesn't portray us ponies accurately. In reality, ponies are a powerful species that has been underestimated by foes several times before. * '''Fork-bot: '*''stares at both Galaximus and Twi-bot* If one thing is true, it's that Red Fork must go down. No matter how it is done, no matter how long it will take, Red Fork... must... DIE! *''his eyes glow red* * 'Twi-bot: '''Ok... *''steps back* * 'Galaximus: '''In that case, I suggest we get down to business at once. Is there anyone else at my disposal besides you two? * '''Twi-bot: '''There's dozens of robots stored in the storage room. However, don't expect them to keep a conversation. They can only follow simple commands such as attack or retreat. Bright Spark keeps them with a low intelligence level so they don't go rogue. * '''Galaximus: '''Very smart idea... we need as much reinforcements as we can get in order to succeed! ''*she walks over to the storage room* In the storage room, Galaximus finds dozens of pony-shaped robots, ready to be used. * 'Galaximus: '''Wow.... what an army! With this many bots, I could rule Equestria, and the world! But- how do I activate them? * '''Twi-bot: '''Use this remote control. *''gives Galaximus a remote control* As they talk, however, it starts to smell as if something is burning. * 'Twi-bot: '''Hm... what's that smell? It's like if something was burning. * '''Fork-bot: '''Twi-bot, weren't you cooking our leader's breakfast? * '''Twi-bot: '''Oh no... *''rushes back to the kitchen* * 'Fork-bot: '*''rolls his eyes* If one day Twi-bot actually cooks something right, I'll clean her room for a year. * '''Galaximus: '''Rats. I gotta eat something! Or else I’ll be super grumpy! * '''Twi-bot: '*''comes back* Sorry, I was so busy helping you find what you needed, that I forgot about what I was cooking, and... this happened. *''shows Galaximus a plate full of burnt food* * 'Fork-bot: '''In moments like these, I'm glad to be a robot. * '''Galaximus: '''Forget the food. I suggest we begin our attack at once! * '''Twi-bot: '''Yes, Galaximus. ''Twi-bot brings the Spark-o-Matic, a small little flying machine Bright Spark uses to get around. * 'Twi-bot: '''Ready for battle. * '''Galaximus: '''In that case- ''*with a press of a button on her headphones, she starts to grow* ''Lets move out! * '''Twi-bot: '''Yes, Galaximus. ''Twi-bot drives the Spark-o-Matic, following Galaximus as they leave the base. Meanwhile, Bright Spark wakes up in Galaximus' room. * 'Bright Spark: '''Ok, here I am, in Galaximus's base. I'm working with a different team, and fighting a different enemy. This will be interesting. ''Bright Spark comes out of the room, and looks around for his new teammates. Eventually, he saw Maria, who has seemingly just woke up, walking out of her room. * 'Maria: '(Yawns) What assignment do I have today, Galaxiblob? * '''Bright Spark: '''I assume you weren't informed about the bet Galaximus and I did last night? * '''Maria: '''What be- (looks at Bright Spark for a moment before suddenly squealing. She then flies towards Bright Spark and gives him a big hug) '''PONY!!!! * Bright Spark: '''W-what's going on!? * '''Mr. Red: '''Agent Blood! Why are you hugging Bright Spark? * '''Maria: '''Oh! (Let’s Bright Spark go) Sorry, Mr. Red. I just really love ponies! * '''Mr. Red: '''Um, yeah. I realize that. Anyway, you look famished. Go to the cafeteria and get something to eat. * '''Maria: '''Yes, sir! (Gives Bright Spark a peck kiss on the cheek before leaving) * '''Mr. Red: Sorry about that, Bright Spark. Agent Blood just really loves ponies. On the bright side, at least you gave her a big smile on her face. * 'Bright Spark: '''I noticed. So, where is the rest of the team? * '''Mr. Red: '''Clarify team, Bright Spark. The commanders of the Galactic Army or the Army in general? * '''Bright Spark: '''The commanders. Sorry, it's my first time leading the Galactic Army. * '''Mr. Red: '''I’m pretty sure the commanders are in the cafeteria, eating breakfast. Follow me. ''Bright Spark follows Mr. Red to the cafeteria. * 'Mr. Red: '''I’d like to apologize for stating that my technology is superior than yours in the meeting. I thought that since I live in a universe where flying cars and laser guns are bound to exist, I’d be superior to you. I hope you understand. * '''Bright Spark: '''I understand. After all, we're all encouraged to be competitive around here. * '''Mr. Red: '''Heh. Indeed, Bright Spark. Indeed... ''Mr. Red and Bright Spark made their way to the cafeteria, where they meet the commanders of the Galactic Army. Only Dr. Creep is absent. '' * '''Mr. Red: '''May I have all your attention, please? ''Everyone in the room turns around to look at Mr. Red. * '''Mr. Red: '''Due to the fact that Galaximus has decided to take a bet on switching places with another villain, your new leader will for now be... (shows Bright Spark to everyone) Bright Spark! * '''Bright Spark: '''Greetings everyone! Thank you for the presentation, Mr. Red. So, as he said, Galaximus and I have done a bet, and we'll be taking each other's places for a day. * '''Maria: '''OOOOOOOH! Bright Spark has switched places with Galaxidumb!? THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! * '''Bright Spark: '''I... *''ahem* ''Thank you very much. Well, as we were saying, I'll be your temporary leader for today. So let's get ready, this is going to be a great day for the Galactic Army! Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000